Siete de Julio
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: Tanabata, una fiesta romántica en la que se piden deseos a las estrellas... Para Sanosuke es un día de clase, trabajo y familia. Y el mayor desafío está aún por llegar. AU.


No puedo creer que haga algo más de un año que no escribía nada nuevo. Supongo que el monumental bloqueo que tuve durante un montón de meses no me dejó mucha motivación para escribir... Hace un tiempo que me apetecía hacer algo sobre Tanabata y estuve barajando varias ideas hasta que ésta saltó y me obligó a sentarme delante del ordenador. Espero que os guste. ^_____^ Antes del fanfic he puesto un pequeño glosario con algunos términos japoneses no muy frecuentes que utilizo en la historia. Otros los he dejado fuera por ser bastante conocidos, aunque si me equivoco no dudéis en decírmelo y los añadiré.

****

Glosario:

-sasaki: árbol sagrado de Japón que simboliza la purificación

-shogi: ajedrez japonés

-río Amanogawa: la Vía Láctea

-zori: sandalias

-kushi-dango: albóndigas dulces ensartadas en un palito de bambú

-Obon: es la fiesta equivalente al día de los difuntos en Japón. En casi todo el país se celebra en Agosto, aunque en algunas zonas lo celebran en Julio

-...... diálogo

"......" pensamientos

..... conversación telefónica

****

Copyright: Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Watsuki Nobuhiro. Yo sólo cojo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mis locuras.

**__**

SIETE DE JULIO

Sanosuke paró un momento sus pasos y contempló con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios a los niños que, vestidos con sus yukata, miraban ensimismados las hileras de sasaki que colgaban del muro que franqueaba la calle. Comentaban entre ellos los colores y la cantidad de tarjetas que colgaban de sus ramas, entusiasmados por aquella fiesta, que aunque era laborable, era celebrada como una de las más importantes.

En su casa también se formaba revuelo aquel día. Sus hermanos volvían corriendo desde el colegio para ponerse sus kimonos de verano y salir de nuevo con sus amigos. Uki, estando ya en la "edad del pavo", como él solía decir, seguramente estaría rogando a las estrellas que el chico que le gustaba se fijase en ella, y Outa, que tenía los pies en el suelo a pesar de su corta edad, pediría algo relacionado con sus clases de kendo, a las cuales estaba totalmente entregado desde el primer día.

Reanudó su camino a paso rápido, mientras miraba el reloj y veía que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a casa del doctor Genzai. Para él aquel día no sólo era de clase, sino que también de trabajo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pasar por su casa para soltar sus libros, ya que sus amigos se habían empeñado en que los acompañase a la nueva cafetería que habían abierto junto al campus donde las camareras vestían un uniforme de verano que quitaba el hipo. Pervertidos. No es que él no se hubiese recreado la vista, tenía que admitir que algunas de ellas eran bastante bonitas, e incluso una de ellas le había dado su número de teléfono escrito en la cuenta, pero no necesitaba buscar aquella "diversión" como ellos para tener un tema de conversación al día siguiente. Si tenía que desear algo aquella tarde, desde luego sería que el nivel de hormonas de sus compañeros descendiese notablemente.

El teléfono móvil que llevaba en la mochila comenzó a emitir la melodía del primer opening de Rurouni Kenshin a los cuatro vientos y Sanosuke se apresuró a buscarlo por todos los bolsillos hasta que consiguió encontrarlo y pulsar el botón de llamada cuando algunas personas se volvían a mirarlo. Odiaba que aquel chisme lo pusiese en ridículo. Sólo esperaba que no fuese aquella molesta Megitsune o...

¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, atontado?!

... o el pesado de su viejo.

-¿Qué quieres? Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

¿Trabajo? ¡Eso no es trabajo! ¡Un hombre...!

Sanosuke podía oír una voz femenina al fondo hablándole a su padre con tono conciliador, y a Kamishimoemon murmurando por lo bajo.

... tu madre, que quiere saber si vas a venir a cenar.

Sanosuke intentó contener la risa antes de contestar aunque era bastante difícil. Por mucho carácter que tuviese, el cabeza de la familia Higashidani siempre terminaba haciendo lo que su esposa Naname quería aunque ella le dejaba creer que él era quien disponía todo. Lo guiaba y aconsejaba de forma que las decisiones finales fuesen suyas, y en casos como aquel sabía desviar su atención para evitar discusiones por motivos sin importancia, cosa que no siempre conseguía.

-No lo sé. Depende del tiempo que tenga que quedarme con los monos. Si veo que no llego ya llamaré. Y cuelgo, que yo no llego y luego tú protestas por la factura del teléfono.

Desde luego, tú tienes que tener un problema de nacimiento que los médicos no detectaron, porque no podías trabajar de otra cosa más que de-

El joven suspiró ruidosamente mientras apagaba el teléfono. Así evitaría más llamadas molestas. Lo metió de nuevo en su sitio y levantó la vista sólo para encontrarse con el reloj digital del centro comercial que le decía que por mucho que se apresurase no llegaría a tiempo.

-Maldita sea... – masculló mientras emprendía una veloz carrera, tratando de evitar a toda la gente que venía en contra.

"Tener un padre cargante es lo único malo de trabajar de canguro."

Diez minutos después llegó jadeante y con algunas gruesas gotas de sudor bajando por sus sienes a la casa del anciano médico. Llamó al timbre y mientras esperaba a que le abrieran respiró hondo varias veces para tratar de recuperarse lo antes posible. Oyó voces en el interior y la puerta se abrió casi golpeándole en la cara, pero sus reflejos fueron rápidos y sólo le rozó la nariz. Esa seguramente era la forma que tenía la siempre encantadora Megitsune, que ahora lo miraba algo sorprendida desde el umbral, de decirle que se había retrasado.

-Me han entretenido, siento llegar tarde...

-Pero Cabeza de Pollo, ¿qué haces aquí? – la joven cruzó los brazos sobre su camiseta azul marino de la universidad Todai y sonrió divertida al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

-¿Que qué...? ¿A qué crees tú que he venido, eh? Desde luego no a comprobar que sigues siendo la reina de las relaciones sociales.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Es Sanosuke! – desde el fondo se oyeron pasos a la carrera y enseguida Ayame y Suzume se engancharon a sus vaqueros riendo alegremente.

-Bueno, bueno, es estupendo que alguien se alegre de verme. Ale, ya os podéis ir tú y el doctor Genzai.

-¿Ir adónde? – replicó Megumi mientras el joven pasaba al interior levantando las rodillas al andar para evitar que las niñas se golpeasen una contra otra, lo que provocó el entusiasmo de ambas -. Hoy no te necesitamos.

Sanosuke se volvió hacia ella confuso.

-¿Qué no me necesitáis? Pero si tengo apuntado que hoy tenía que venir. A ver un momento, chicas – dijo Sanosuke bajando a las dos pequeñas y buscando su agenda en la mochila.

En aquel momento el doctor Genzai apareció en la puerta del salón y sonrió afablemente mientras saludaba al muchacho. Sanosuke les enseñó a los dos adultos su libreta.

-¿Veis? Día siete a las tres y media.

Megumi la cogió y la observó por un momento antes de darle la vuelta a la página y sonreír.

-Era el diecisiete, Cabeza de Pollo, no hoy. Lo escribiste mal. Trabajamos por la tarde ÉSTE día – dijo ella señalando el número -. Desde luego, mira que eres despistado, en qué estarías pensando...

El joven le quitó la agenda algo avergonzado mientras un ligero rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Si había algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas era quedar en ridículo ante ella.

-Bueno, bueno, un error lo puede tener cualquiera. De todas formas, gracias por venir, Sanosuke.

Él se volvió al anciano doctor y sonrió ligeramente. Después de tanto tiempo, todavía no conseguía explicarse cómo alguien tan amable podía tener una hija tan insoportable...

-¿Entonces, Sanosuke no se queda? - se dejó oír la voz apenada de Ayame.

El joven se agachó ante las niñas y las miró a los ojos con una expresión que rozaba la dulzura. Si había algo que no podía soportar era ver a un niño desilusionado o triste.

-Parece ser que me confundí y hoy no tocaba. Pero os prometo una compensación el próximo día. Decidid dónde queréis que os lleve a merendar, ¿vale?

Aquello animó algo a las dos pequeñas, pero no borró la decepción de sus caras.

-Creí que ibas a contarnos la historia de Shokujo y Kengyuu.

-Y-y a colocar con nosotros la rama de bambú en el jardín – terminó la pequeña Suzume apretando la muñeca que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Sanosuke suspiró. Le estaban haciendo las cosas muy difíciles, pero no podía quedarse si hoy no le tocaba.

-Vamos niñas... Ya lo habéis oído, Sano vendrá dentro de unos días...

Megumi contempló al doctor consolar a sus nietas y supo que si no ponía remedio a aquello pronto, la tarde sería inolvidable, y no precisamente en el buen sentido. Suspiró sabiendo que posiblemente se arrepentiría de su decisión y con la mano se echó hacia atrás algunos mechones de pelo que enmarcaban su rostro.

-Bueno, - dijo volviéndose y entrando en la casa -. Supongo que no nos cobrarás si te quedas a tomar un café y les cuentas el cuento. Al fin y al cabo has venido por una equivocación tuya.

Las niñas gritaron entusiasmadas y se agarraron de nuevo a Sanosuke tratando de convencerle de que aceptara la oferta. Por su parte, el joven todavía estaba algo traspuesto por la sorpresa. Así que Megitsune podía ser amable después de todo. No se hizo mucho de rogar y entró al salón siguiendo al doctor Genzai con una niña cogida de cada mano.

Megumi sopesó las dos cajas de galletas en sus manos, pensando cuál de las dos debía abrir, la de los invitados, o las corrientes. Decidiéndose por las últimas, guardó las más caras de nuevo en el mueble y fue colocando las otras primorosamente en un plato. La presentación compensaría la calidad. Mientras esperaba a que el café terminara de hacerse, su mente no pudo evitar regocijarse al saber que una de sus curiosidades iba a verse satisfecha esa tarde. Desde el día que Sanosuke se había hecho cargo de sus sobrinas no podía dejar de preguntarse cuál era el secreto de su éxito. Desde luego no podía ser que era endemoniadamente atractivo, unas niñas tan pequeñas como aquellas no se fijaban en el físico, tenía que haber algo más... Un momento, ¿atractivo? ¿Había pensado ella eso? ¿Estaba llegando el fin del mundo? Respiró hondo y apartó aquel pensamiento al fondo de su cerebro, concentrándose en lo que realmente la intrigaba. 

Aquella vez, aparte de que no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia dejar a Ayame y Suzume a cargo de un desconocido, subrayando varias veces el género, esperaba un fracaso estrepitoso. Un hombre haciéndose cargo de dos pequeñas olía a desastre. Se había imaginado llegar a casa y encontrarlas llorando, o haciendo travesuras, y a él de los nervios, o simplemente desentendiéndose de todo, si no algo mucho peor. Había llamado para ver cómo iban las cosas y salir corriendo si era necesario, pero todo era normal, tanto en la voz de Sanosuke como en los ruidos de fondo. Cuando el doctor Genzai y ella habían vuelto, encontraron que las niñas habían cenado y sido acostadas, todo en orden y al niñero estudiando en el salón. El anciano no había dudado en contratarlo enseguida.

Lo que en principio había sido una emergencia se había convertido en imprescindible. Ayame y Suzume adoraban a su canguro y aprovechaban la más mínima oportunidad para hablar de lo que habían hecho juntos, el doctor Genzai se llevaba muy bien con él y de vez en cuando jugaban una partida de shogi. En cuanto a ella... admitía que hacía bien su trabajo, pero desde aquella primera noche en que Sanosuke la había "bautizado" con aquel apelativo que ella consideraba insultante y despectivo, no le daba un minuto de tregua. Era cierto que la venganza era dulce, porque no podía evitar sentirse pletórica cada vez que lo veía frustrado como un niño de cinco años ante un capricho inalcanzable mientras trataba de buscar respuestas a sus comentarios.

El ruido del agua al vaciarse del depósito de la cafetera hizo que volviera a la realidad, en el momento justo en que el centro de sus pensamientos entraba en la cocina.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tardas tanto? Las niñas tienen hambre.

Megumi se volvió hacia él con el recipiente de cristal en la mano.

-¿Las niñas o tú? – le enseñó la jarra -. No había suficiente café. He tenido que hacer más.

-¿Me llevo esto? – dijo él señalando las galletas y ella asintió -. No puedo creerlo, galletas baratas de supermercado. Mira que eres tacaña. ¿No tienes más consideración a tu familia?

-¿Y desde cuando eres tú familia?

Sanosuke cogió una y la mordió. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras masticaba.

-Con más razón deberías poner las que están guardadas, soy un invitado, ¿no?

-A mi pesar – replicó la joven mientras una de sus estilizadas cejas se movía nerviosamente -. Además si te las estás comiendo es que son lo suficientemente buenas. Y ahora fuera de mi cocina – Megumi sacó la tetera de porcelana y comenzó a verter el café en ella.

El joven cogió otra galleta y se la metió en la boca mientras se encaminaba hacia el salón.

-Como tratef a todof lof hombref como a mí no te cafaraf nunca.

La joven estuvo a punto de derramar el café por toda la mesa. Una venita roja comenzó a parpadear entre sus negros cabellos y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de apretar el asa de la jarra de cristal de la cafetera.

-¡Estás a un paso de que te eche de mi casa, Higashidani!

Sanosuke no pudo resistirse a volver y asomar la cabeza por la puerta. Por una vez estaba ganando y eso no podía perdérselo. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Aw, Megitsune, deberías enfadarte más a menudo, estás muy mona tan alterada, y sobre todo tan roja... Definitivamente es tu color.

Ayame, Suzume y el doctor Genzai volvieron la vista hacia la puerta cuando oyeron una carcajada y pasos rápidos que se acercaban por el pasillo.

-¡¡¡SANOSUKE!!!

El anciano movió la cabeza con una sonrisa complaciente y suspiró.

-Estos jóvenes...

Enseguida apareció el niñero con un plato de galletas al que le faltaban al menos un par de ellas por los huecos en el perfecto círculo que formaban. Menos de un minuto después Megumi entró llevando un juego de café que dejó ruidosamente sobre la mesita baja alrededor de la cual todos estaban sentados. Sus mejillas aún estaban algo ruborizadas y sus ojos reflejaban un enfado sin límites que tardaría en desaparecer. Sanosuke nunca la había visto así y algo dentro de él comenzó a recriminarle su comportamiento. Como ofrenda de paz le dio las gracias cuando recibió la taza de café pero ella no le dedicó siquiera una mirada, sino que comenzó a prepararles un vaso de leche a cada una de las pequeñas sin decir una palabra. Afortunadamente, el doctor Genzai actuó como elemento neutral y mantuvo la conversación durante la merienda. 

Después de que él se ofreciera a ayudarla a recoger, lo que le valió una mirada amenazadora, y la joven hubiese salido hacia la cocina ambas niñas corrieron al lado de Sanosuke para que les contase el cuento prometido. Él sentó a cada una en una de sus rodillas y pareció reflexionar por un momento antes de empezar. El abuelo se arrellanó en su asiento y se dispuso a escuchar también.

-Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo vivía en un palacio de cristal el Emperador del Cielo. El palacio estaba rodeado de montañas hechas de nubes tan blancas como el algodón y sus jardines estaban sembrados de estrellas que brillaban tanto como los diamantes. El Señor del Cielo tenía una hija muy hermosa de nombre Shokujo, a la que admiraban todos los jóvenes. Sus ojos oscuros eran muy profundos y sus cabellos negros caían por su espalda formando suaves ondas. Tenía la piel blanca como la leche y unas manos perfectas, de dedos finos y largos. Era una tejedora excelente y todo el día estaba ocupada con su labor, haciendo trajes para su padre con hilos de cielo azul y polvo de estrella. 

Ambas niñas escuchaban con los ojos muy brillantes, elaborando en sus mentes las imágenes que Sanosuke evocaba en la historia. Podían ver a la princesa tejiendo un traje tras otro que su padre lucía para pasear por su reino, a los admiradores que rogaban al Emperador hablar un momento con su hija para tratar de ganar su corazón. El doctor Genzai también estaba ensimismado. Hacía años que no escuchaba una historia como aquella, salida de la imaginación y no de las frías páginas de un libro. Sólo había conocido a una persona con aquella habilidad, y había sido su esposa, que solía contarles cuentos a sus hijos improvisando a partir de una palabra o una frase. El momento que estaba viviendo lo llenaba de nostalgia y de recuerdos felices del pasado que aún lo emocionaban un poco a pesar de su lejanía en el tiempo. Incluso Megumi escuchaba sentada en el suelo del pasillo. Había terminado la cocina y estaba dispuesta a no acercarse al salón hasta que Sanosuke se hubiese marchado, pero la narración la había atrapado desde las primeras palabras y lentamente se había acercado a escuchar mejor. Su enfado se había disipado por completo con su voz serena y profunda que se adaptaba a las ondulaciones de la narración con una perfección casi increíble, pero su amor propio, algo que gobernaba inconscientemente la mayoría de sus acciones le había impedido incorporarse a la pequeña reunión y sus rodillas habían cedido hasta la posición en que se encontraba ahora.

-Los años iban pasando y Shokujo era cada vez más bonita, pero sólo se ocupaba de tejer telas cada vez más bellas para los trajes de su padre. Nunca reclamaba tiempo para ir a pasear a los jardines de palacio o hacer amigas con las que reír y hablar de las cosas que interesaban a las jóvenes de su edad. Tampoco hacía trajes para ella, vistiéndose únicamente con los que ya había en palacio, y si estos le quedaban pequeños ordenaba que se los arreglaran para poder aprovecharlos aún más. Lo único que le importaba era que su padre estuviera satisfecho con la ropa que ella hacía con tanto amor. Pero el Emperador del Cielo estaba preocupado. Le gustaba que su hija se ocupase de él, oír los halagos que los demás hacían sobre sus habilidades, pero la quería mucho y sabía que en el fondo la princesa se encontraba muy sola. Así que el buen padre decidió buscarle un marido, alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ella y que Shokujo llegase a apreciar, pues no quería que la princesa fuese desgraciada. Mandó mensajeros para recoger noticias de los hombres más nobles de su reino y elegir uno que conviniese a su hija. Entre todos los candidatos hubo uno que le llamó especialmente la atención. No era de alta alcurnia, pero era bueno, trabajador y de corazón puro. Y éste fue el elegido. Su nombre era Kengyuu, y era un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa. Era alto y de buen porte, con ojos alegres y una sonrisa siempre en su rostro. Su piel estaba algo tostada por la estrella del día de pasar jornadas enteras cuidando su rebaño en los valles azules del cielo.

Suzume se movió algo inquieta y Sanosuke paró su narración para ver qué le pasaba.

-Pero... – dijo la pequeña abrazando su muñeca -. ¿Una princesa puede casarse con un pastor? En todos los cuentos las princesas se casan con príncipes que viven en un castillo y tienen montones de sirvientes.

-Bueno... – replicó el joven, haciendo una pausa para buscar una respuesta convincente -. Al emperador le pareció un buen muchacho, muy diferente de los otros nobles que sólo se ocupaban de pasear a caballo y de vestir ropas caras. Estuvo considerando a los príncipes, pero le parecieron bastante aburridos. Además, si el padre de Shokujo daba su consentimiento a la boda no importaba si era un pastor o alguien importante.

El doctor Genzai y Megumi, que se había asomado tímidamente a la puerta al ver que el cuento era interrumpido, no pudieron evitar una sonrisa al ver la cara de seriedad de ambas niñas, como si las clases sociales de ambos protagonistas fuese un asunto de estado. La joven escondió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que Sanosuke se volvía hacia ella y no vio la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al notar que estaba allí. Él centró de nuevo la atención en su auditorio y se dispuso a continuar.

-Al principio la noticia de su compromiso y boda inquietó a la princesa, ya que no estaba muy segura de querer casarse con alguien que no conocía, y además elegido por su padre, pero estaba dispuesta a complacer en todo al Emperador y finalmente dio su consentimiento. Sin embargo, cuando por fin conoció a Kengyuu, todas sus dudas se desvanecieron. Ambos se enamoraron profundamente el uno del otro y eran muy felices estando juntos. Sin embargo, después de la boda ocurrió algo que el Emperador del Cielo no esperaba. Shokujo pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con su marido y ya no se ocupaba tanto de su labor. Las ropas nuevas eran cada vez más escasas en el armario de su padre y los hilos se amontonaban en la habitación donde la princesa solía tejer. Entonces, el Emperador se enfadó muchísimo. Las montañas de nubes se volvieron grises y el viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte. Haces de luz y rugidos estremecedores se extendían por todo el Cielo y algo que nunca antes había ocurrido, como era que el agua cayese en forma de gotas brillantes, comenzó a suceder. Shokujo volvía a casa después de pasar el día con Kengyuu al otro lado del río Amanogawa y se dio cuenta de que todo aquello estaba provocado por la cólera de su padre. Cuando llegó, lo encontró en la sala del trono, y éste le prohibió que volviese a ver a su esposo. Shokujo rogó y suplicó llorando que no los separara, que volvería a tejer y no descuidaría su deber. Pero él no la escuchó. La lluvia hizo crecer el río que les separaba y ninguno de los dos podía volver a cruzarlo. Pasado un tiempo, el Emperador se arrepintió de su decisión, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque había firmado la orden de alejamiento de la joven pareja y no podía echarse atrás. La princesa siguió tejiendo, pero todos los hilos estaban empapados con sus lágrimas, y los trajes no brillaban como antes debido a su falta de ilusión en lo que hacía. Entonces, su padre escribió un decreto por el que permitía que Shokujo y Kengyuu se viesen una noche al año. Desde entonces, en el día siete del mes siete el Emperador envía al río un cuervo que extiende sus alas sobre las aguas y ambos se reúnen para pasear por los valles del cielo.

Las niñas gritaron su entusiasmo al final de la historia y bajaron de las piernas de Sanosuke para ir a la ventana a calcular cuanto faltaba para que las estrellas salieran. El doctor Genzai también se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro del joven.

-Tienes un don, muchacho. Ahora puedo explicarme por qué mis nietas te han aceptado tan bien.

Sanosuke se llevó una mano a la nuca en un gesto nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo alabaran, y menos por algo que él no consideraba especial. Nadie había valorado nunca su exceso de imaginación, que sus profesores habían tratado de reprimir, alegando sus malas notas, su falta de atención en clase y decenas de travesuras que siempre comenzaban como un juego inocente inventado por él. No habían tardado en darse por vencidos. Miró su reloj y decidió que era hora de marcharse. Su madre serviría la cena en media hora y seguramente tendría que oír un sermón de su padre si llegaba dos segundos tarde.

-Chicas, tengo que irme – llamó mientras cogía su mochila del pie del sillón donde había estado sentado.

Ayame y Suzume fueron hasta donde él estaba y lo miraron expectantes.

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? Dentro de poco iremos a ver las estrellas y pondremos nuestra rama de bambú en el jardín.

-Lo siento peques, pero tengo que volver a casa. Mi familia también ha escrito sus deseos y quieren que esté allí para pedir a las estrellas.

Las pequeñas parecieron satisfechas con aquella explicación y no volvieron a insistir. El grupo se dirigió a la entrada, donde encontraron a Megumi, que se había levantado de su posición al oír la conmoción en el salón. Sanosuke comprobó que toda traza de enfado había desaparecido de su expresión y que sus ojos volvían a brillar, aunque no con la intensidad de siempre. Sin duda algo la molestaba, y parecía que no conseguía encontrar la solución. Sintiéndose satisfecho por haber conseguido una victoria aplastante se ajustó la mochila a los hombros y se arrodilló para atarse los cordones de los tenis. 

-Espera un momento, Sanosuke - Suzume salió corriendo hacia el pasillo para volver de nuevo con un bolígrafo y un papel que tendió al joven -. Te guardamos esta tarjeta. Escribe tu deseo y cuélgalo en nuestra rama.

Él tomó los objetos de las manos de la niña y se sentó en el escalón del vestíbulo, tratando de pensar en algo, pero ninguna idea acudió a su mente.

-¿Sabéis qué? La escribiré en casa y os la traigo más tarde, ¿vale?

-Pero si no la pones hoy no se cumplirá lo que pides.

-Os prometo traerla después de la cena, ¿eh?

Las niñas le tendieron los meñiques muy serias. Sanosuke sonrió y enlazó sus dedos a los de ellas sellando el pacto.

-Una promesa es una promesa y no se puede romper.

-Entendido – les guiñó un ojo y luego se levantó, metiéndose la tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón -. Espero que no le importe que me pase por aquí luego, doctor Genzai.

-Por supuesto que no, estaremos esperándote para sacar la rama de bambú al jardín.

El joven abrió la puerta y se despidió, mirando de reojo a Megumi, que se había mantenido apartada de todo el alboroto. Una vez en la calle, su cerebro repasó los momentos de aquella tarde.

"¿De verdad me he pasado, o es sólo su ego dañado porque he conseguido ganarle una discusión?"

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre ya estaba colocando los platos de comida sobre la mesa y su padre refunfuñaba con su siempre presente pipa en la boca mientras veía las noticias.

-¡Bienvenido, hijo! – dijo Naname desde la cocina, adonde se encaminó el joven.

-¿Han llegado ya Uki y Outa? – preguntó mientras cogía un trocito de tortilla.

-No, aún no... y estate quieto.

La siguió al salón y cogió el periódico para entretenerse hasta que empezaran a cenar. Kamishimoemon lo miró de reojo y movió la pipa arriba y abajo con los dientes, luchando por reprimir la gran sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios.

-¿Qué, has mandado a tus monos a dormir pronto hoy? Porque es raro que estés aquí antes de la cena.

-Ummm... más o menos... – le contestó Sanosuke, de repente encontrando las noticias de economía realmente interesantes, ya que si su padre se enteraba de la verdad los chistes a su costa se harían interminables.

-Ya... Y yo que pensaba que los críos no se acostaban temprano en Tanabata... Desde luego sí que cambian los tiempos... A vosotros no había quien os metiera en la cama...

Su hijo frunció el ceño y lo miró por encima del periódico, sabiendo que se encontraría con una sonrisa sardónica enfrente. Cuando iba a contestar, la puerta principal se abrió y Uki entró como un ciclón, terminando con el silencio reinante en la casa. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Outa llegó también, y la familia se dispuso a cenar.

-Cuando terminemos nos cambiaremos de ropa y saldremos al jardín. Ayer compré bengalas en el supermercado y podemos encenderlas.

Sanosuke sonrió viendo iluminarse los ojos de su hermano, y oyendo el entusiasmo de Uki por la idea. También disfrutó oyendo las quejas de su padre por tener que vestirse con un yukata, pero su madre no admitió réplica.

-Después tengo que salir un rato...

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre él y se removió inquieto ante tanta atención.

-¿Vas con los pervertidos de tus amigos, o es que te has echado novia?

Esto último incrementó el interés de sus padres y Sanosuke hizo una nota mental de mencionar a cierto estudiante de la clase de su hermana en la reunión del jardín. Tosió un poco avergonzado cuando su madre le preguntó si estaba saliendo con alguien.

-No. Voy a casa del doctor Genzai, le prometí a las niñas que les llevaría mi tarjeta escrita antes de que sacaran su bambú al jardín – para corroborar su excusa sacó el papel de su bolsillo.

Kamishimoemon dejó el vaso de cerveza en la mesa y miró a su hijo sarcásticamente.

-Así que los monos siguen despiertos...

Sanosuke suspiró. Aquí comenzaba la tortura... Sin embargo, se limitó a seguir en silencio, y su madre aprovechó para sacar un tema que la tenía algo intrigada por el hermetismo de su hijo sobre él.

-No nos has hablado mucho de tu trabajo – en ese momento su padre soltó una carcajada, pero ella decidió ignorarlo - ... ni de la familia...

-Bueno, no hay mucho que contar. Son cuatro personas, el doctor Genzai, Megit-Megumi y las dos niñas, Ayame y Suzume-

-¿Megumi? ¿Quién es Megumi? – intervino Uki.

-Es la hija pequeña del doctor Genzai, está estudiando medicina y trabaja de auxiliar con él en la clínica.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Es joven? ¿Es guapa? – siguió Uki preguntando lo que ahora esperaba oír toda la familia.

-Pe-pero a qué viene todo eso, ¿eh? Si quieres conocerla ya puedes ir tú a verla.

-Vaya... entonces es joven y guapa... – su hermana intentaba disimular el tono divertido de su voz sin éxito.

-Y lo mejor es que a este atontado le gusta... – terminó el padre, y toda la familia se echó a reír.

-¡Eh! ¡Vale ya!

Sanosuke resopló mientras se ataba el obi negro de su yukata gris oscuro estampado con párrafos manuscritos de una carta. Aún podía oír las voces de sus padres y hermanos tomándole el pelo resonando en su cabeza. Y lo peor era que su madre se había entusiasmado. Nunca le había gustado la novia que había tenido en el instituto, y en la facultad todavía no se había estrenado, y no por falta de candidatas. Sencillamente ninguna le atraía lo suficiente. Ahora había oído hablar de alguien que rozaba sus ideales y quería saberlo todo sobre Megumi, una información que él no estaba dispuesto a dar. Después de girar el nudo del cinturón a su espalda se miró en el espejo del armario y, satisfecho con su aspecto, se dedicó a pensar en el asunto más urgente en su lista, la tarjeta de las niñas. No sabía qué escribir, le había estado dando vueltas sin terminar de decidirse. Nunca le había preocupado qué poner en las tarjetas de Tanabata, veía lo de los deseos como una tradición y no creía que pidiendo a las estrellas se concediera lo que uno deseaba. Pero ahora se enfrentaba con el problema de que Ayame y Suzume, siendo niñas, creían fervientemente en aquello, y él no podía escribir cualquier cosa, tenía que tomárselo en serio. Se sentó en su escritorio, cogió un bolígrafo y lo movió entre sus dedos mientras miraba el pequeño trozo de cartulina, tan blanco como su mente. Le parecía poco original poner lo mismo que en la que había escrito para su rama de bambú familiar, "terminar sus estudios sin incidentes", además de que parecía... de compromiso, como si hubiese puesto lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Y seguro que las dos pequeñas lo verían de ese modo. Durante los meses que llevaba cuidándolas había notado que ambas eran muy perspicaces y se daban cuenta de las cosas enseguida. Suspiró frustrado y se apoyó en el respaldo, balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla con las puntas de los pies. 

"Nunca pensé que escribir una simple frasecita fuese tan complicado..."

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus intentos para concentrarse, y un segundo más tarde Outa abrió la puerta y se quedó allí observando a su hermano en silencio.

-¿Te ha mandado mamá?

El niño asintió y Sanosuke sonrió cálidamente. Outa había llegado inesperadamente, sorprendiendo tanto a sus padres como a Uki, que por esos tiempos tenía diez años, y a él, que contaba ya con trece. Siempre había parecido débil, y eso había despertado el instinto maternal de su hermana, que lo mimaba en exceso y no lo dejaba un minuto a solas. Él estaba convencido de que ese comportamiento era la causa de su excesiva timidez. Casi siempre estaba en silencio, y el resto de la familia había aprendido a interpretar su estado de ánimo por su expresión. Por eso había sorprendido a todos su decisión de aprender kendo a pesar de su corta edad. Sanosuke había tenido la primera discusión seria con Uki por su oposición a que el pequeño, según sus palabras, se expusiera a que le hicieran daño. Para su alivio, sus padres habían apoyado a Outa, ayudando en su cruzada de que su hermana no convirtiese al niño en un estúpido.

-¿Aún no la has escrito? – dijo su hermano pequeño mientras cogía la tarjeta.

-No se me ocurre nada... – Sanosuke hizo ademán de tirar el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se lo tendió a Outa -. ¿Por qué no me echas una mano?

-Debes hacerlo tú.

Y sin decir nada más, el chico salió de la habitación. El joven lo siguió con la mirada y suspiró ruidosamente. Luego miró por la ventana frente a él y vio que la noche ya había caído y que las estrellas estaban comenzando a salir. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Vaya, por fin apareces – su padre, vestido con un yukata a rayas grises, blancas y negras, se volvió hacia él y un hilillo de humo salió de su pipa mientras hablaba -. Ya creía que te habías escapado por la ventana para ir a casa de los monos... 

-He estado ocupado escribiendo la tarjeta.

-Ya...

Sanosuke gruñó y rogó a cualquier dios que lo estuviese escuchando que su madre regresara pronto de donde fuese que estuviera. Como si la hubiesen llamado, la mujer apareció en la puerta de la cocina y avanzó hacia ellos.

-¿Ya estamos todos? Entonces vamos.

Entre todos sacaron la gran rama de la que colgaban las tarjetas que habían escrito, guirnaldas de colores y otros adornos, y la pusieron en el jardín. Naname volvió a entrar en la casa y regresó unos segundos más tarde con la bolsa de fuegos artificiales y una caja de cerillas. Kamishimoemon cogió una bengala y se la tendió a Outa.

-Vamos a encender una, ¿vale? Primero tú – le dijo a su hijo dándole las cerillas.

-¡Papá! ¡Es muy pequeño para manejarlas él solo! – la jovencita le arrebató la caja -. Ven, yo te la enciendo.

-Uki, déjalo en paz. Outa sabe manejarse y si no, tiene boca para pedir ayuda.

-¡Tú no te metas, Sanosuke! ¡Además, sólo tiene seis años! ¡Es un niño todavía!

Mientras ambos hermanos discutían, Outa cogió la cerilla que Uki había dejado sobre el suelo del porche y encendió su bengala y le tendió la llamita a su padre.

-¡Ohhh, muy bien! Mira qué bonito...

Uki y Sanosuke se volvieron y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en los labios del último al ver a padre e hijo agachados mirando las chispas de colores que se desprendían de los palitos recubiertos de pólvora, y a Naname inclinada sobre ellos. Incluso Notaro, el perro de la familia, se había unido al grupo y observaba con los ojos bien abiertos a pesar de que los fuegos artificiales ya eran familiares para él.

-¿Ves? – hizo el signo de la victoria -. Vamos dos a cero, hermanita - la chica cruzó los brazos y volvió la cabeza ofendida -. Bueno, yo me voy. Vendré pronto, ¿vale? – dijo Sanosuke después de unos minutos dirigiéndose a la verja.

Sus padres levantaron la cabeza de las bengalas y sonrieron, y el joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello?

-¡Dale recuerdos a Megumi! – gritó Uki, viendo el momento de desquitarse, saludando con la mano.

Él se volvió y la miró furiosamente mientras tachaba de su lista ser un buen hermano y guardar secretos en adelante.

-Ya verás cuando vuelva, Media Frente.

-¡¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?!

No había mucha gente en las calles, y Sanosuke llegó en poco tiempo a casa del doctor Genzai. Los faroles exteriores ya habían sido encendidos y salía luz de las ventanas del segundo piso, pero no había ni rastro del bambú en el jardín por lo que supo que, a pesar de haber llegado ya entrada la noche, le habían esperado. Llamó a la puerta y cuando empezaba a impacientarse y su mano se extendía hacia el timbre otra vez, escuchó unos pasos ligeros y la puerta se abrió justo después de que diese un paso atrás. Tenía que ser precavido.

-Ah, eres tú.

La expresión neutral de Megumi no había cambiado desde la tarde, y Sanosuke pensó que comenzaba a parecerse a las muñecas de porcelana, de gran belleza pero inexpresivas. Y la posibilidad de que aquella actitud hacia él se convirtiese en permanente y de no volver a ver sus ojos chispear con una de sus discusiones hizo que algo se removiese inquieto en su interior. 

-Pasa, las niñas están a punto de bajar.

Él cerró la puerta tras de sí y la observó mientras se quitaba los zori para entrar a la casa. Se había cambiado a un yukata azul marino adornado con finas líneas de un color más claro y nenúfares violeta pastel, del mismo tono del obi que se cerraba alrededor de su cintura. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño informal del que se escapaban algunos mechones demasiado cortos. No le dio tiempo a hacer una observación más detallada ya que el ruido de unos pasos que bajaban la escalera a toda velocidad precedió a Ayame y Suzume, seguidas del doctor Genzai, que bajaban de la planta superior.

-Bienvenido, hijo.

Mientras Megumi volvía a la cocina a poner en su sitio los últimos platos que había dejado en el escurridor, el joven inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa a modo de saludo. Luego se volvió a las niñas, que no hacía más que preguntarle si había traído su tarjeta.

-Ummm, veamos... - se metió la mano en la manga derecha del kimono y la sacó vacía -. Aquí no hay nada... – luego hizo lo mismo con la otra – Ahhhh... ¡aquí está!

Las dos niñas gritaron de entusiasmo y la mayor cogió el papel con sus manos y lo miró.

-Es un deseo muy grande, ¿verdad? Ocupa casi todo el espacio...

-No lo es exactamente, es un poema. No tengo nada especial que pedir así que pensé que podía escribir uno. Eso vale también ¿no?

-¿Nos lo puedes leer? – intervino Suzume y él lo hizo, ganándose los aplausos de sus admiradoras al final -. ¡Vamos Sanosuke, cuélgala, cuélgala!

Sonrió a las pequeñas frotándoles suavemente el pelo y ató la cartulina en las ramas más altas. Luego, cuando Megumi volvió, salieron con el médico y su hija al jardín y colocaron el bambú cerca de la entrada de la casa. Las dos niñas juntaron sus manos para orar a las estrellas y Megumi y el doctor Genzai las imitaron. Sanosuke se quedó un momento desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer, y después copió el gesto. Por lo menos fingiría para no quedar tan mal. No se dio cuenta de que Megumi había abierto un ojo y lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos a jugar a algo! – exclamó Ayame una vez que hubieron terminado el ritual.

-¡Sí, jugar, jugar! – coreó Suzume la sugerencia de su hermana mayor.

-Muy bien. Juguemos a... ¡los aviones! – dijo Sanosuke cogiendo a cada niña bajo uno de sus brazos y comenzando una suave carrera por el jardín mientras imitaba el sonido del motor.

Las risas de las pequeñas llenaron el silencio de la noche, y el médico y la joven los observaban sonriendo.

-Hay que admitir que es un excelente niñero... – dijo el doctor mirando a su hija.

La joven asintió mientras el "avión" aterrizaba sobre la hierba y las niñas se agarraban a los brazos de Sanosuke, que estaba sentado, riendo, pidiendo otro viaje.

-¿Por qué no tomamos un té? Se está bien aquí y seguramente el avión y los pasajeros necesitarán un descanso...

-Está bien... – dijo ella suspirando, pero antes de entrar en la casa se volvió y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que Sanosuke supo que estaba dirigida a él -. Pero el "avión" debería asegurar todas las puertas. Desde aquí se ve el almacén de equipaje.

Mientras el joven se ponía rojo hasta la raíz del pelo y se cerraba bien el yukata, todos pudieron oír la risa de Megumi en el interior de la casa. 

"Definitivamente" pensó la joven dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con expresión satisfecha - "la venganza es algo maravilloso."

Y no volvió a darle vueltas a la pelea de la tarde.

Varios minutos después, apareció en el porche con una bandeja cargada de vasos llenos de té y dulces. El doctor Genzai estaba sentado en la plataforma de madera mientras Sanosuke y las niñas jugaban a unos metros de él. Los tres acudieron a la llamada del médico y Megumi se encargó de ir sirviéndoles. Depositó una taza al lado de cada uno y luego puso un plato de kushi-dango en el centro, dejando la bandeja detrás de ella. Él cogió uno y probó la primera bolita.

-Mucho mejor que las galletas.

Ella frunció el ceño y levantó el puño como advertencia de que si hacía un nuevo comentario no saldría ileso. Él sonrió y cogió su taza de té aliviado de que todo hubiese pasado. 

Mientras los adultos descansaban, las niñas salieron al centro del jardín y levantaron la cabeza, buscando a las estrellas que representaban a Shokujo y Kengyuu, pero después de unos minutos se dieron por vencidas. Había demasiadas. Ambas se dirigieron adónde estaba Sanosuke y lo cogieron cada una de una mano.

-Ayúdanos – le dijo Ayame con expresión triste -. No las encontramos.

-Sí, queremos verlas – terminó su hermana.

-Esto... bueno...

-Por favor...

-Está bien... – se levantó y fue con ellas a mirar el cielo -. Veamos...

Megumi trató de aguantar la risa y miró a su padre con expresión jovial.

-¿Debemos tener piedad de él o lo dejamos sufrir un poco?

El doctor Genzai miró a la joven con cierta reprobación escrita en sus ojos y Megumi suspiró. Adiós a la diversión. Se levantó y calzándose se encaminó hacia el grupo, no pudiendo evitar una risita al ver la confusión pintada en el rostro de Sanosuke.

-¿Qué, las encontráis?

Sanosuke le echó una mirada asesina y la joven trató de parecer conciliadora. Se colocó al lado de él y miró hacia arriba intentando recordar el mapa de constelaciones de la enciclopedia que durante horas había contemplado de niña. Sin embargo había pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces y era difícil acordarse de todo. Distinguió algunas por su forma y posición, pero el cielo estaba tan brillante, con la Vía Láctea luciendo en todo su esplendor que era complicado saber cuál de todas las estrellas cercanas a ella eran Vega y Altair. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron al ver que ambos estaban perdidos con relación a aquel asunto, por lo que en silencio decidieron establecer una tregua y trabajar juntos para salir de aquel embrollo. De nuevo levantaron la vista al cielo y unos segundos más tarde Sanosuke señaló un punto en mitad de la bóveda.

-Son aquellas dos.

Ambas pequeñas se agarraron a su yukata con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de ver lo mismo que su niñero había divisado, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-¿Dónde, dónde?

Sanosuke fue a levantar a las dos pequeñas en brazos, pero se dio cuenta de que con ambas manos ocupadas no podía volver a marcar el sitio, por lo que miró a Megumi, que asintió y cogió a Ayame mientras él ponía a Suzume sobre sus hombros.

-Seguid mi dedo y levantad bien la cabeza porque están justo encima de nosotros. ¿Veis el sitio dónde la Vía Láctea hace dos pequeñas curvas? Ese sitio es más estrecho porque el cuervo del Emperador ya ha extendido las alas, y los trozos que no se ven del río son el lugar dónde están las plumas más negras. Las dos estrellas que están a los lados son Shokujo y Kengyuu.

Megumi se había acercado a él de forma que Ayame estuviese casi en la misma posición de Suzume. Ella también levantó la cabeza y buscó el sitio, extrañamente cómoda con el casual roce de sus hombros y el calor que tocaba su piel en aquellos momentos. El doctor Genzai los observaba con una sonrisa tratando de contener pensamientos que, de atreverse a pronunciar alguna vez, le ganarían como mínimo una mirada asesina de la joven. Desde el principio le había extrañado que su hija y Sanosuke se llevasen tan mal y discutiesen por lo más mínimo, y poco a poco había ido deduciendo el motivo. Sin embargo, eran ellos los que tenían que darse cuenta de la conexión invisible que se estaba estableciendo entre ellos, y sabía que llevaría su tiempo. Ambos eran demasiado cabezotas y orgullosos para esperar algún resultado en un futuro cercano.

-¡Abuelo, ven a verlas! ¡Son muy bonitas!

El médico se levantó y se acercó a ellos, atendiendo a las explicaciones de sus nietas para encontrar a la Princesa y el Pastor, que cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro. Después, depositaron a las niñas de nuevo en el césped, y el anciano las cogió por la mano.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir...

Ambas comenzaron a protestar, rogándole que las dejara estar levantadas un poco más, y eso le devolvió a Sanosuke la noción del tiempo. Miró el reloj y asombrado comprobó que había pasado más de una hora y media allí.

-Yo ya tengo que irme. Venga, sed buenas e idos a la cama pronto, que mañana no habrá quien os levante para ir al colegio.

Las niñas asintieron y se dejaron guiar al interior de la casa después de desearle felices sueños.

-Megumi, ¿te importa acompañar a Sanosuke a la puerta?

-No se preocupe, doctor. Buenas noches.

-Qué remedio. Vamos, Cabeza de Pollo.

Comenzaron a andar hacia la entrada y al pasar frente a la rama de bambú la joven se detuvo un momento a admirarla. La brisa nocturna movía suavemente sus largas hojas y los adornos que las niñas habían colgado de ella. Luego se acercó y sonriendo tomó la tarjeta de Sanosuke y la leyó.

-_Quisiera ser una estrella,_

la estrella de Tanabata.

Las hojas carmesíes del arce

Podrían formar el puente del río

Y servir de paso a mi amor.

Las cintas de colores podrían atar mi ansiado deseo 

A su bello corazón.

La verdad es que no eres muy original... Esto es de una canción de amor antigua... ¿O en el fondo es un deseo?

Sanosuke se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, y Megumi pensó que era un gesto infantil que no desentonaba con él.

-No se me ocurría nada. Busqué en un libro y eso fue lo primero que vi... ¿Y tú qué? – cogió el papel escrito con la letra pequeña y clara de la joven y lo leyó -. "Ser un buen médico y trabajar junto a mi padre". Pues no es que tú hayas estado muy inspirada que digamos. Al menos yo me lo he trabajado un poco más.

La joven soltó la cartulina y miró las escritas por las niñas con caracteres grandes y algo torcidos, y la de su padre, deseando salud y felicidad para todos sus seres queridos.

-Hoy en día es difícil creer en los deseos. Supongo que conforme vamos creciendo poco a poco perdemos la ilusión por las pequeñas cosas... Tendríamos que tener siempre la edad de Ayame y Suzume para seguir creyendo que el movimiento de dos estrellas en el universo es la reunión de dos amantes que no pueden verse en todo el año -. Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró -. A veces me gustaría seguir teniendo su inocencia...

-Ese es un bonito deseo... – Sanosuke la imitó y ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, contemplando la inmensidad salpicada de blanco que se extendía ante ellos -. Por un momento estuve tentado de poner "Que mi hermana Uki encuentre un novio y deje en paz a Outa" pero luego pensé que las niñas se enfadarían conmigo por ser tan desagradable.

Megumi ladeó la cabeza y lo miró. Era la primera vez que tenían una conversación sobre temas más o menos profundos.

-No sabía que tenías hermanos...

-Son más pequeños, Uki tiene dieciséis y Outa seis. También tengo un padre que está loco, una madre encantadora y un perro que se empeña en subirse encima de mí cada vez que puede y que en cuanto te descuidas te lo roba todo para enterrarlo en el jardín.

La joven sonrió y entrecruzó los dedos tras ella, enderezando la postura de sus hombros.

-Yo tengo cuatro, tres chicos y una chica, repartidos por todo Japón. Nos reunimos en Año Nuevo y en Obon. Tenía otro hermano, el padre de Ayame y Suzume, pero él y mi cuñada murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando la pequeña tenía unos meses. Fue un golpe muy duro para mi padre. Creo que no se vino abajo por las niñas...

-Vaya... lo siento...

Ella sonrió brevemente y volvieron a quedarse en silencio mientras miraban los reflejos que dejaban en la hierba y la pared de la casa los adornos de papel brillante al recibir la luz del farol de la entrada. Los colores bailaban y cambiaban constantemente debido a la brisa nocturna, que pasaba una y otra vez en suaves ráfagas. Una de ellas, algo más fuerte que las anteriores atravesó el jardín y llegó a las hojas de los árboles, que con sus susurros sacaron a los jóvenes del trance. Retomaron el camino y en unos segundos llegaron a la verja.

-Bueno, pues... nos vemos el día diecisiete...

-Eso es, aunque... – la joven sonrió - ... me alegro de que te equivocases de día... – pareció darse cuenta de que sus palabras podían tener un doble sentido y se apresuró a rectificar -. Quiero decir, las niñas se lo han pasado muy bien y en fin... eres un buen niñero.

Él sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, sabiendo que era muy difícil escuchar cumplidos de Megumi. Después se volvió y comenzó a alejarse calle abajo mientras saludaba con la mano. Ella le correspondió aun sabiendo que él no podía verla y se quedó unos segundos allí de pie, viendo su figura fundirse poco a poco con la oscuridad. Aquella noche había hecho un descubrimiento interesante y que curiosamente no le desagradaba. Detrás de su imagen despreocupada y de aquel carácter que siempre conseguía sacarla de sus casillas había una persona amable, sensible y cariñosa, y era fácil entender por qué las niñas lo querían tanto. Y esas cualidades que había dejado ver sólo cuando las pequeñas estaban delante eran el origen de algo que no sabía definir. Era una sensación extraña sobre la que tendría que meditar mucho, y aunque aún no se atrevía a ponerle nombre, sabía que aquello abría las puertas a algunas posibilidades que antes no se había planteado. Respiró hondo en el aire de la noche y cerró por un momento los ojos antes de volverse y mirar hacia la casa dentro de la que oía las risas de las niñas y la voz de su padre. Ya se concentraría en ello en otro momento, ahora tenía que preparar el baño y convencer a Ayame y Suzume para que se fueran a dormir.

Sanosuke aceleró el paso, calculando que llegaría a su casa en unos quince minutos. Las calles residenciales estaban en su mayoría en silencio y sería únicamente cuando llegase a la zona más céntrica del barrio cuando el bullicio de la gente yendo y viniendo, y los coches circulando volvería a envolverlo. En aquellos momentos de tranquilidad su mente volvió atrás en el día, y se dio cuenta de que él también se alegraba de haber confundido las fechas. Aunque disfrutaba mucho con sus sonoras peleas, sabiendo por las niñas que era la única persona capaz de romper la siempre calmada compostura de la joven, aquellos momentos en silencio mirando las estrellas y la pequeña conversación que habían mantenido habían sido mucho más enriquecedores que todos sus intercambios verbales juntos. Era posible que su padre tuviese razón y después de todo Megumi comenzase a gustarle. Sin embargo, pensaba tomarse su tiempo en explorar aquel frágil vínculo que estaba empezando a formarse entre ellos. Cada cosa tenía su momento y si aquello llegaba a fructificar no debía ser de forma precipitada.

Comenzó a silbar una canción de L'Arc en Ciel que se le había pegado de tanto escucharla en la cadena de música de su hermana y levantó la cabeza unos segundos tratando de localizar las dos estrellas que habían estado mirando en el jardín del doctor Genzai, pero las luces de neón de los anuncios lo deslumbraban y los rascacielos sólo dejaban ver una pequeña porción de cielo que había perdido todo su brillo. 

"El año que viene podemos organizar una excursión nocturna al campo. Todo el mundo dice que en ningún sitio se ven las estrellas como al aire libre."

Para aquello todavía faltaban doce meses y él, que no hacía planes para un futuro más lejano de una semana, relegó aquella idea al fondo de su mente. Con desempolvarla unos días antes de siete de Julio sería suficiente. Ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como la forma de eludir las preguntas y las bromas a su costa que su familia haría cuando llegase a casa después de las casi dos horas que había pasado fuera. Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando dio con la solución perfecta para desviar de él toda la atención y reanudó su camino con nuevos ánimos tramando el plan perfecto. Aún le quedaba una venganza que cumplir.

****

FIN

***La historia de Sanosuke es una versión libre e inventada de la leyenda de Tanabata, todos los sitios que he visitado para documentarme la resumían en dos o tres líneas y eso no es suficiente para contentar a dos niñas ávidas de cuentos.***


End file.
